


Swallow

by thecomfortofoldstorries



Series: Inked Up Idiots [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Boners, First Dates, First Kiss, I make no excuses, M/M, Tattoo Artist Jaskier | Dandelion, Tattoos, horny not smutty, really shitty boner puns incoming, tattoo boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries
Summary: Jaskier gives Geralt an impromptu tattoo on their first official date and... Geralt has an interesting reaction....
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Inked Up Idiots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> this got way hornier than anticipated.   
> istg it was just gonna be goofy and embarrassing

Geralt and Jaskier’s first real (i.e. planned) date was trivia night. Geralt had been nervous at the suggestion, but Jaskier seemed almost smitten watching him get fired up over the questions. 

“That’s!- that’s not the right fucking answer.” Geralt grumbled, getting ahold of his volume before his comment made a scene. 

Jaskier laughed and laid a hand on his arm, “What is it then? Between you and me.”

The conspiratory tone in his voice and the way he leaned into his shoulder had Geralt giddy after only one beer, “King Arthur. The Bridge of Death fuckwad asked the king and Bevedere interrupted or some shit. But the king answered.”

“All that over some swallows…” Jaskier’s tone was teasing but his eyes were fond.

Geralt gave him a sheepish grin and nudged him with his shoulder, “I actually thought about getting a swallow instead of the flowers. The ‘coming home’ symbolism and all that.”

Jaskier’s eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop, “Yeah? Where? What style?”

“I- well, somewhere I could hide if I wanted to. I like the one that’s traditional but not? I can’t remember what you called it.” Geralt blushed and completely missed the next trivia question as he answered. 

“Neo-traditional.”

“Yeah, that.” Geralt took a swig from his beer to cool down a little bit. Jaskier was very close and very intently staring at him.

Jaskier didn’t pay any mind to Geralt’s nerves as he slid his hand up to his bicep and squeezed gently, “Hips are good places to hide. Wanna go do it?”

Geralt almost got beer up his nose as he sputtered, “What?!”

“You’re dating a tattoo artist. We could go to the shop right now if you wanted?”

“Oh,” Geralt chuckled, “I wouldn’t want to have you working on your day off.”

“I insist-” Jaskier was cut off by Geralt aggressively slamming the answer bell and yelling.

“GEORGE HARRISON,” then softly and rather embarrassed, “Sorry, go on.”

Jaskier had a bright smile as he shook his head, “I insist. I like the idea and I like you.”

Geralt was out of his seat and dropping a tip on the table before the next question was read, Jaskier trailing hot on his heels. He wasn’t going to admit it to his date quite yet, but Geralt was keen to get back in the chair. Whether it was the endorphin rush or just being around Jaskier, he found himself brainstorming what he’d want to get next whenever he had the time. 

Jaskier unlocked the shop and got right to drawing, asking Geralt about his feelings toward different plants and wing patterns. Within the hour Geralt was stenciled up and laying on the chair with his shirt taped out of the way and the waistband of his jeans and boxer-briefs pulled down to a level he would call ‘tastefully slutty’ if it weren’t for a specific purpose. 

“No color right?”

Geralt nodded, “No color.”

Jaskier switched the machine on and laid a hand at the top of Geralt’s thigh, “Ready?”

The breathy laugh Geralt let out was more to cover his gasp at how the hand at his hip gave him goosebumps but he leaned into it, “Probly not, but go ahead.”

It didn’t hurt as much as the back of his leg, that’s for sure, but it spiked his heart rate all the same, maybe even more now that he was looking forward to it. Jaskier was also quieter than last time, either lost in focus or just not as concerned that he was going to jump off the table and bolt. Geralt wasn’t entirely sure he liked it better this way. Sure it was nice to feel more comfortable with Jask, especially since he liked him so much. But that elevated heart rate was coming with some… side effects. 

He was suddenly regretting not wearing the tightest underwear he had as he felt his blood flow heading south at the absolute worst time possible. 

When Jaskier turned away to dip his machine in some more ink Geralt shifted a little to hopefully make it less obvious. It only got worse when Jaskier started humming as he worked.

Geralt was staring at the ceiling tiles doing his best to think of anything but the hot, funny, and very flirty man with his hands stretching over his hips but nothing seemed to be helping. His body had decided what it wanted and was throwing an absolute fit. He tried to focus on the needles jabbing in and out of his skin but that had him crossing from ‘uncomfortable semi’ to ‘oh shit that’s a boner’ territory. 

That’s also when Jaskier noticed. 

“How’re you doin? We’re about half done so… _oh…_ ”

Geralt covered his face with his forearm, cringing so hard he thought his face muscles might cramp, “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I sw- _why are you laughing?_ ”

Jaskier had his head tilted back, absolutely howling, “ _I- shit- hold on- I can’t breathe_ -”

Geralt propped himself up on his elbows, a smile creeping into his worried expression despite his best efforts, “I’m glad you think my humiliation is funny.”

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry,” Jaskier was still giggling to himself while he took a sip of water, “That happens. Some people’s nervous systems just- go there. Don’t freak out about it.” he dissolved into a fit of giggles again at Geralt’s incredulous expression. 

Geralt gave in with a nervous laugh, “I want to believe you but you’re far too amused for this to be normal.” 

“It is! I swear! I just-” Jaskier took a deep breath to get his act together and placed a hand on Geralt’s thigh, certainly not helping the problem, “I get giggly when I’m nervous. Are you okay, though? Not ah…”

Geralt licked his lips and shook his head, “Nope. Uhm. It’s… bearable?”

Jaskier snickered again, “Okay, good. I’m fine to keep going if you are.”

Geralt just gave him a thumbs up and dropped back onto the headrest, wiping his other hand over his face. His brothers were going to tease him about this forever. 

Everything was fine for a couple of minutes, until Jaskier giggled again and checked in.

“Having a _hard_ time up there?”

Geralt snorted, “Nah, it’s nice. Might even _pitch a tent_.”

Jaskier paused mid-ink-wipe to hang his head and giggle some more while Geralt chuckled along, “H-hope no one comes in. _Knock on wood_.”

They giggled through the rest of the tattoo, making the occasional pun that made the process take way longer than it should have. When Jaskier was finally done they managed to pull it together, kind of. 

“I’m sorry that took so long. I just didn’t want it to be crooked.”

Geralt bit his lip trying to hold in a laugh and did his best to give Jask a stern look. It wasn’t even funny anymore they just couldn’t stop giggling. Jaskier just hung his head and laughed as he pointed at the mirror. It was definitely weird to be examining his hip in the mirror with a ridiculous erection staring them in the face but at least it was laughable.

Jaskier sanitized it and cut out some saniderm to the right size before pulling his rolling stool in front of Geralt to get a better angle. 

Geralt was looking anywhere but down. It was one thing to be lying down, but standing up? With Jaskier’s breath on his hip and his hands pressing the adhesive into his skin? He felt his dick twitch and risked a glance down to see if Jaskier noticed. 

He absolutely had and Geralt wanted to dissolve right there, just cease to exist.

“I uh… I’m not licensed for that kind of needle, but…” Jaskier raised his eyebrows, letting his fingers brush along the V in Geralt’s hip.

“Did you just offer to blow me with a pun?” Geralt’s lip was quivering and he wasn’t sure if it was from trying not to laugh or because he was just so ridiculously turned on. 

Jaskier grimaced and stood up, not stepping out of Geralt’s space though, “Did it ruin the mood?”

“Not at all,” Geralt breathed, brushing his hair out of his eyes, just as soft as he’d imagined, “Can I kiss you?”

Jaskier settled his hands on Geralt’s chest and nodded, almost whining, “Yes, please.”

And kiss him, Geralt did. Desperately and sweetly, savoring the taste of Jaskier’s tongue in his mouth and the way his fingers curled into Geralt’s shirt. It was like the steam valve had finally been eased back and Geralt couldn’t help but press their bodies together, sighing in the bit of relief the contact brought.

Jaskier pulled back and trailed his fingertips down Geralt’s torso to catch on his belt loops, “Let’s deal with that, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> smut is in the next part 😘  
> wouldn't leave yall hanging like that


End file.
